366 Days
by Rielin
Summary: 365 days spent together and the one day spent separately― loved you for one year and hated you for one day.


**366 Days _  
_** _by iReii_

* * *

BGM Mirai Nikki - Here With You

* * *

 _Playful laughs, kind personality, warm hands, everything about you vanished when the clock hit twelve._  
 _Gentle smiles, shy personality, cold hands, everything about you vanished when the clock hit twelve._

"It's nine already― I'll be back tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

As the boy left the room, silence was filling up the air as the girl pulled her blanket closer to her body. A sigh escaping her lips, with flushed cheeks, she rested her back upon the bed as she silently closed her eyes. As the clock ticked, the girl drifted to her wonderland― wonderland filled with nothing but nightmares. Desperate pleas, the hospital smell that lingers around her head, the continuous sound of heart monitor beeping, tear drops being fallen to the ground― everything happens in her dreams as well. Sweaty forehead, pale skin, bewildered eyes, and with a quick breath, she wakes up every night. She winced as the pain in her heart suddenly deepened, then she hugged her legs towards her body as tears starts to form in her golden eyes.

She grabbed her phone located on top of her night stand, a screen light brightening up the her view. 11:51 PM, a giant font labeled on top of her screen. As another sigh escaped in between her lips, she pressed the [Messages] app with hesitance. On top of her messages reads a familiar word, [Boyfriend], and she began to type.

 _[I had the dream again….]_

Within a matter of second, her phone started to vibrate, alerting her a text have been received.

 _[I'll be right there.]_

Usually, a smile would appear within her petite lips, yet it didn't― not this time. With trembling hands, she texted back another message to her loved one as she winced due to the pain.

 _[No, don't come.]_

 _[What do you mean?]_

Series of messages were sent back and forth― in between the silver haired girl and the blonde haired boy.

 _[I always feel bad that you're coming when it's so late.]_

 _[Eve, I'm fine. You'll feel better if I'm next to you.]_

Tears started to bubble within her golden eyes once again, a pain aching into her heart again― yet it wasn't her disease that caused the pain. It was her beloved one, that caused the pain. Suddenly, her phone started to vibrate continuously― a call. It labeled [Boyfriend] on top of the screen. Cupping her hands as she blocked her mouth, she painfully let out silent tears. Before the call drops, she quickly wiped away them away and answered her phone.

"Eve, I'm almost there. Don't worry." A voice filled with concern echoed through the other side of the phone. "I told you not to come, Chung! You never listen to me… I hate you!" A worried yet slightly angered tone echoed through the boy's phone. He came to a halt after hearing his beloved one's voice― she was never mad at him, until now. She never said such words, until now. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he replied back, "Alright, sorry." and he locked his phone.

Rain started to pour, and so did the boy's tears. There he was― standing in front of the hospital. She was so close yet so far away. Clenched fist slowly loosening, he turned away from the hospital, and walked back to his home― where she wanted him to be.

The rain viciously hit the window of the girl's hospital room, as she clenched onto her blanket on one hand, and her phone on the other hand that still read the conversation she had with her boyfriend. She whispered underneath her breath, "It's okay… It's better if he hates me." She started to cry out loud, as the memories they shared with each other passed by her mind.

* * *

》

" _Hey Eve." Cherry blossom leaves started to fall, along with the sun. As the sky turned orange, everyone already left the school, a blonde haired boy stood. "Will― Will you go out with me?!" He said as he handed out a bouquet of flowers as he squinched his eyes and his pale skin were flushed with rosy cheeks. The cold hearted girl's golden eyes started to become gentle, as she let out a shy chuckle. She nodded, and he smiled. With his playful laugh, and with her gentle laugh― they started writing their story._

》

" _Hey Eve." The sky was blue, as fluffy white clouds settled around. On top of a rooftop, there they sat. Skipping the precious lunch time in order to have a mini picnic on top of the roof. "I have something to say." He softly said and she turned her head towards the boy, her long silver locks gently swaying in the air. Staring into the golden eyes filled with curiosity, the boy let out a chuckle as his cerulean eyes met hers. "Happy birthday." He said, as he gently locked his fingers with hers, their warmth embracing one another. With the other hand, he took out a small silver ring from his pocket, and placed it on the girl's fourth finger. "And happy 100th anniversary, Eve." With his kind personality, and with her shy personality― they matched their lips._

》

" _Hey Eve." Inside the hospital building, they sat together. The girl, unable to lift up her head, and the boy who wanted to look in her eyes. "I don't care how long you have left. I'll be here with you, until your last day." He said to her with his soft voice without a hesitant. The girl looked up, with surprisement filled in her golden eyes, tears started to form. With his warm hands, and with her cold hands― they embraced one another._

》

 _Playful laughs, kind personality, warm hands, everything about you vanished when the clock hit twelve.  
_ _Gentle smiles, shy personality, cold hands, everything about you vanished when the clock hit twelve._

* * *

Sound of low bell rang quietly, echoing its waves through the silent city, reminding the ones that are awake― that it's a start of another day. 12:00 AM. Inside her hospital room, was silent as well. No sound of the girl crying, no sound of low grunts due to pain, no sound of texts and calls being received, no sound of a heart beating. There, the girl laid upon her bed, her phone dropped to the ground, the screen still letting off its last light. No heart pains, no sweaty skins, no shallow breathes, and no heart beating. 12:00 AM. Eve died, on the 366th day.

* * *

The boy tilted his head towards his window as he heard the sound of the low bell. His cerulean eyes red due to continuous crying, his blonde hair wet due to continuous rain, there he sat on top of the cold floor. His phone still lighted up as he gripped tightly on to it, waiting for a notification from a certain someone. And there― his phone started to vibrate. Startled, his eyes widened, he stared at the screen.

 _[Chung, this is Eve's mother.]_

A text. Text that was unexpected. And there, a text he never wanted to see― was right before his eyes.

 _[I'm sorry… Eve passed away.]_

The room was silent. He already dashed out, into the pouring rain as he dashed by all the memories he shared with his loved one. 12:05 AM. He stood, in front of her hospital room. Trembling hands, sweaty palms, he slowly turned the knob. Click― the door opened, and there― he slumped down. Watching her lifeless body, the boy let out a desperate plea. 12:06 AM. Chung cried, on the 366th day.

* * *

" _365 days spent together and the one day spent separately― loved you for one year and hated you for one day."  
_ _366 Days._


End file.
